


Ignite Me

by WinterAssets



Series: Badlands Inspired Verse [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Political Animals
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAssets/pseuds/WinterAssets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You’re used to TJ Hammond; you’ve hung out slightly at his club and you frequent it. But when you make his take home list, you’re not entirely sure what to do with it. Hooking up with TJ was enough, but you didn’t expect to meet his twin in the morning, one who’s so identical that you almost mistake him for TJ, but then you see his metal hand. TJ promises that there’s a lot of promises behind the metal arm that his twin Bucky has, and you’re more than willing to find out.</i>
</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>The one request where TJ and Bucky are twins, TJ is a successful club owner and Bucky just got back from duty not too long ago, and a little reader insert for the fun of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr request for a TJ Hammond and Bucky Barnes as twin fic. Based around the song 'Hold Me Down' by Halsey as well.

The Dome blasted music that ran through the heart of Washington, DC. It had become quite the hot spot in the past few months, and there was a certain thrill that came with stepping through the doors. Most of the company was those who were far too drunk or high to remember their names, getting lost on the dance floor and letting it all flow from them as if they had no other option or choice. It was enticing, really, to just lose yourself in the atmosphere. It was loud, it was obnoxious, and it was everything that all the tabloids had always made it out o be. It was a beacon that shone through the heart, the pride of a son who would never really find his parents pride in it. But that was okay – he was making enough money to not give a rats ass about pride, especially right about now when he was in good company.

You sat on the worn couch in the VIP Lounge, your feet propped up against the table next to a mirror that still had the remnants of white power on it. Cocaine wasn’t the only hard drug that was floating through the club, but it was the only harder one that you dared to touch. TJ had showed you how to use it and you trusted him with it; all the other drugs were something that you couldn’t even fathom. But the scent of a much lighter drug, marijuana, flooded through the top of the lounge as well. It made a smile slip onto your face; it was almost like home now, and it sank into your clothing, coating you with something that was just the pure essence of The Dome. It was like a welcoming call, stroking your jaw and telling you it was glad that you were home, to forget about everything and just let it all go.

A hazy mind looked around the room, your head lazily turning into your shoulder as you watched as the normal party crew had just begun for the night. Beers were passed all around, and you denied it when it came your way. The person simply shrugged and moved onto the next; your head was starting to throb enough from the loud music pumping below you and flowing up the stairs. A few baggies were passed around as well, white powder stored within them as you smiled a bit to yourself. You weren’t a druggie, not by any means; you just knew how to let go and have some fun when it came down to it. Besides, you had been around the circle long enough to know that no one here meant any harm, and that was the biggest comfort you could have in a party atmosphere like this.

“What have I told you about feet on the table?” A voice murmured in your ear, smooth as honey as a bottle of beer appeared in front of you. You grinned, grabbing it out of the man’s hand this time instead and allowing your legs to drop down onto the floor. TJ smirked, moving past you and to sit next to you on the couch. One of the partiers were already there, and he merely gave him a look and a shove, and the guy was moving. He took his rightful seat next to you, pecking your cheek loudly. “Even if those thigh high boots look damn good on your legs, feet off the merchandise honey.”

“It’s not that great,” you argued back, your eyes lightly batting at TJ as you smiled. He rolled his eyes and let out a laugh, his body moving to press back against the worn couch. It was like memory foam; it took the two of yo like it was always meant to. It was a simple little action that left you smiling; it was the best thing that could be rolling through your veins in the moment. The feel of the fabric, the mix of the cocaine and the beer, the second hand high of the Mary Jane, and more importantly, the cologne that TJ wore flooding into your senses. It was like sensory overload, and part of you wanted to giggle until you had lost your mind.

It wasn’t like you and TJ were the closest of people; it just didn’t happen that way and you were more than okay with that factor. You hung out at the club occasionally, but he was more of the type to find hook ups and connections down below than to spend all of his time up here. It was a little quieter in the lounge though, so by the time that midnight rolled around, TJ was heading up the stairs. He usually only stuck around for around half an hour to an hour before he was heading out, a shit eating grin on his face and his hand slotted in someone else’s. More times than not it was a guy who was exactly TJ’s type, but occasionally it was a girl who looked like she was about to get her rocks off from the simple factor that she was with the former President’s son.

It was all a pattern, all a cliché, and you practically breathed it. It wasn’t something that required though, which you were more than pleased about. You came to the club to allow those thoughts to escape, and now that they were, you were practically waving to them and smiling as they floated down the stairs and out the door.

TJ’s shoulder bumped into yours as he leaned his head back, his hair brushing the smokey walls of the club. “This place blows tonight.”

“Maybe it wouldn’t if you hadn’t blown everyone on the dance floor.”

A grin flooded onto his face then, his head lazily turning to look at you. It was something that shouted that he was proud, and you couldn’t help but to giggle into your wrist, the high taking over a little more at the boyish expression that flooded onto his features. “Yeah, you’re right. It was their fault that they were easy though. One flashy smile and they were ready to freak out and start screaming. It’s like having groupies, except these groupies have no standards.”

“You’re telling me groupies had standards?” You raised your eyebrow at him, grin never leaving your face as he rolled his eyes. He batted at you with his hands and he let out a soft sigh afterwards. Crossing his arms against his chest, TJ allowed his bottom lip to jut out for a moment.

“You know, I haven’t blown  _everyone_  on the dance floor.” His eyes shot to yours pointedly and you raised your eyebrow back at him.

“Who have you missed?”

“You,” his answer was so blunt that it took you moment to real back from the shock. Your eyebrow raised up higher at him, a wide grin forming on his face. It was enough to make his dimples come out, and you spent a good minute trying to figure out if he was being serious or if he was just seriously out of his mind. But TJ was standing up, his hand reaching out to grab yours and drag you up with him. You stumbled for a moment as he led you over the feet of the other patrons that were too busy getting high to pay attention. “Come on, you can’t deny that you’ve wondered about it.”

“You’re so full of yourself,” you mumbled, but you didn’t pull your hand away from his. Instead, you let him lead you down the stairs and past the security who were eyeing him a bit suspiciously. There were times when TJ snuck out, and this was way before his time. The clock had barely struck eleven when he had stumbled up there, and there was a nagging feeling in your stomach that he had planned this. A security guard moved to stop him, but you merely waved your hand, dismissing them. It wasn’t necessary; you weren’t in danger. You trusted TJ, especially in his own element.

He led you down into the parking garage, a smirk at you over his shoulder as he opened the door to his town car for you. You watched him a little hesitantly for a moment before something changed on his face, something reassuring. His hand reached out, lightly squeezing your shoulder as his eyes softened and found yours. Nodding a bit to yourself, you slipped into the back seat. He glanced around for a moment before he followed your actions, closing the door loudly behind him.

“Home man, thanks.” TJ stated, leaning back from in between the seats, shooting the driver a smile. The driver eyed you in the seat next to him before he shook his head, chuckling and closing the glass that was tinted between the front and back of the car. Your eyebrow rose, your eyes glancing over at TJ who merely shrugged with a smirk. “I think my drivers got sick of seeing things that they didn’t exactly think were appropriate for their job title.”

“You’re shameless, you know that?” A teasing smile was set on your features though and TJ chuckled, his hand lightly coming up to grab your jaw. Your eyes glanced down at his lips for a moment before they were on yours; patient and waiting, allowing you to pull out of this if you wanted to.

You thought it through for a minute; you had watched TJ’s long repertoire of hook ups. Hell, most of the world had, really. You had never pondered the thought of actually being in this situation with him. You and him didn’t make an effort to hang out; the club was some sort of neutral ground, but there was something about the former White House native that had your trust soaring entirely too high. Maybe it was the way he had made sure your first time using cocaine had gone fantastically, or maybe it was the way that he just gave off that trusting personality. It wasn’t like you didn’t know that he took girls home too; you had watched too many girls pass by with cocky smirks and their pinkies hooked, looking back at a flushed and grinning TJ as he rested against the brick wall of The Dome.

There was something that touched some part of you that you were the chosen one, even if it was just for some fun. It was a list that TJ mentally kept, you were convinced of that, but you had your own too. You gripped at the back of his head, pushing into the kiss more firmly as you allowed your mind to stop thinking. You were too far gone for that in depth, and you knew that everything was okay, everything was safe. TJ wouldn’t risk another scandal.

TJ smirked against your lips, allowing his tongue to trace at your bottom one before slipping into your mouth, searching out every new piece of territory. A noise rose up in your throat as you let him take over the kiss, your fingers twisting in his hair as he hummed his approval. His fingers ran up your knee to your thigh, his lips more and more persistent as the seconds passed. What had started as chaste and playful was quickly pushing into the territory of commanding lust. You could feel the fire starting up in your skin as his fingers worked their way up, your leggings feeling entirely too restricting as a whimper left your lips.

Pulling back, TJ’s warm breath fanned against your face, a grin on his swollen lips. “You’re really good at that, you know.” It was a soft murmur, but you could feel your stomach lurch slightly. You bit down on your own lip, trying to hold back the keening whine that threatened to come up at the slight praise. It was something that was only reserved to situations with people you really could trust, and the dominant side of TJ was brimming at the surface, glinting in the blue eyes that threatened to devour you. Was this how all of his hook ups felt? Was this what it felt like to make TJ Hammond’s list?

Blue eyes searched your face for a moment, then realization dawned on his face. A chuckle fell from his lips as he allowed his thumb to move along your bottom lip, your eyes fluttering slightly at the sensation. He pressed another quick kiss to your lips before his eyes locked on yours once more, his hand moving up higher as your breath hitched in your chest. His fingers were brushing the hem of your dress now and you were more than certain you were getting high off of something much more complex than a simple drug back in the club.

Tilting his head, TJ lightly tugged at your earlobe, a soft hum in his throat as he squeezed your inner thigh. You could feel the heat from his hand seeping into your skin, your stomach twisting slightly as you tried to keep quiet, knowing that the glass couldn’t keep everything out. “You’ll feel it soon, I promise. Just hold on,” it was a soft, mocking whispering, and you could feel the smirk in his voice as it spun around in your ears, invading your mind until you were sure you were going to go dizzy.

All in one moment he pulled back, his hand going back to his own lap and his chest heaving a little from the activities that had been happening. You dared a glance over at him as his head lazily rolled against the seat to look at you, a smirk on his features. He reached over, kissing you quickly once more before he grabbed your hand. It wasn’t one where your fingers were laced and it felt like something more; instead it was something simple and made up of one thing – promise.

* * *

The White House went by in a blur; TJ’s hand was locked on yours as he led you through the corridors, avoiding ones like they were monsters about to jump out and grab him. You could see the discomfort on his face as he passed them and you kept silent; there was no reason to ask for something that was so obvious. His room came up faster than you had planned it to, and TJ was tugging you in, kicking the door shut with his foot and not bothering with the lock.

“Mom’s on some crazy campaign, don’t even worry about it.” He murmured, cupping your cheeks and bringing you into another smoldering kiss that had your breath hitching. Your own fingers gripped at his hips, trying to find some way to keep your head completely level. It was hard to as his lips bruised against yours, his tongue expertly finding all those places that you gasp out and him to grin against your mouth.

Your fingers went to the white dress shirt that was firmly placed against his torso. You could spot the places where it looked entirely too big, but you said nothing as you deftly began to undo the buttons, leaving the tie for the moment. A soft chuckle echoed around the room and his mouth effortlessly moved down your jaw and to your neck, nipping and sucking a path of soft red bruises that you knew would fade by the time morning came around. Your eyes fluttered as he crossed the juncture of your neck and shoulder, your teeth biting into your lip as you felt the prickles of pleasure starting to work their way down your spine.

Pushing the shirt free from his shoulders, you watched as it dropped to the floor, your eyes running over his body as TJ grinned against your skin. Pulling back a bit, he played with the shoulders of your dress. “I think we need to get more fair about this, don’t you?”

“Then what are you waiting for?” You glanced up at him through your lashes and a wide grin slipped onto his features then. His fingers reached behind you, pulling down the zipper of your dress slowly before he helped you out of it, watching as the fabric fell to the ground, leaving you in your bra, tights, and underwear. His blue eyes swept over you, appreciation slipping onto his features before he pulled you into another searing kiss, your fingers running along the planes of his chest as you dug your nails in slightly.

Your fingers ran over his nipples on the way down to his flat stomach, earning a soft moan from TJ as he breathed in deep. Smiling a bit, you brought yourself back into another kiss as your hand ran along him through his dress pants, a soft noise escaping your throat. TJ was in no way overcompensating with his ego, and he couldn’t help but laugh as you paused for a moment. He nudged your jaw up with his nose and kissed you harder again, his hands guiding your hands to his belt buckle.

Deftly you began to undo it, letting out a soft noise as his hands moved up your sides and to your breasts through your bra. His fingers easily slipped in and he allowed himself to lightly knead at the flesh, a soft sigh escaping his lips. “See this is something you can’t get with other hook ups.”

A laugh slipped through your lips but was cut off with a moan as his thumbs lightly brushed against your nipples. He reached behind you and removed the material before he dipped his head, lightly allowing his tongue to follow the curve of your breast. Your fingers tangled themselves in his hair, letting out a soft moan at the way that he worked at your body. It seemed so effortless for him, and it had you wondering how he took so many boys home if he was this good with the female anatomy as well. His lips wrapped around you, sucking softly at your nipple for a moment before he pulled back.

His blue eyes were blown out with lust, a smirk hidden on his features as he lightly shoved you, your body going willingly and landing on the bed with a soft bounce. Chuckling, you ran your fingers over the expensive feeling sheets, allowing yourself a moment to revel in how soft it all felt. It was nothing like your hard mattress back home.

You only had a moment to think though before TJ was straddling you, a smirk on his face before his lips chased yours once more.

It was a blur for a moment, a chasing of movements as TJ was tugging your tights and underwear free, allowing his slacks and boxers to follow. Your eyes swept over his body now appreciatively, and he couldn’t help the soft laugh that slipped through his lips. “Stop it, you’re making me self conscious.”

“Shut up, you have no shame. We talked about this already, remember?” TJ rolled his eyes but brought his lips down to yours once more as his fingers circled your clit. You let out a moan into his mouth, your hips lifting a bit to openly welcome him. He smiled against your lips, allowing a finger to slowly slide down, his own body warming up as he felt how wet you were for him. Swallowing hard, he nudged his nose into your shoulder for a moment as he slipped his finger into you. You let out a loud moan, arching your neck as you bit down on your lip. “ _Fuck_ …”

“You’re so fucking tight,” TJ’s voice was husky with his lust, his finger slowly thrusting before he added a second, his teeth nipping along your skin. Your fingers gripped at his hair, trying to hold on as you rocked restlessly against his fingers working inside of you. They were hitting every spot in you perfectly, almost effortlessly, your walls restlessly clenching around him. You felt full, but not as full as you wanted to feel, and you could feel your climax rapidly approaching as TJ moved his fingers smoothly against that spot that had you crying out.

Your hand reached down, grabbing his wrist and whimpering softly as you felt your own arousal against your hand in that simple motion. “TJ, stop, don’t..don’t want to…need  _more_ …”

TJ’s eyes softened for a moment as he quickly found your lips and pulled his fingers out of you slowly. You practically ached at the lost, but you sucked in a deep breath to smother the moan that threatened to leave your lips. “I’ve got you, hold on a second, okay?”

His lips pressed against yours quickly once more as you pulled in careful, deep breaths, trying to will yourself not to reach down and rub at your clit. The loss of the climax had your body burning, disappointment and frantic emotions running through you. You needed to release so bad, needed to feel your body wind up like that once more before you were seeing stars, but at the same time you liked the slow burn torture. You knew it would be worth it even more the second TJ allowed it to happen.

Your eyes moved back into focus from the ceiling as TJ kissed you slowly, carefully gripping at your inner thigh. He spread you out more, his cock lightly nudging at your sensitive core as you whimpered into his mouth. His eyes softened, his nose nudging at yours as he slowly sank himself into you, moaning at the tight heat that surrounded him.

A gasp fell from your lips, your neck arching at the effect of being so full. You could feel the burn in your veins and you wanted nothing more than to clench around TJ, to make him move, make him lose control. You needed some sort of friction or you were positive that you were going to combust. “TJ, fucking  _move_ …”

TJ let out a laugh but began to thrust slowly, a moan escaping his lips at the feeling of your tight walls wanting to keep him there. Each time he moved you felt it all the way up your body, your fingers gripping desperately at his back as he slowly picked up the pace. You rocked your own hips with him, a desperate whimpering noise flooding through your lips as it sent him deeper inside of you.  

“That’s it, come on, fuck that tight little pussy back against me,” TJ’s voice was husky, taking on a new tone that you had never heard before. It made everything in you react to his words, a loud moan slipping out as his fingers brushed up against your neck for a moment before settling them against the pillow that rested beneath your head as his thrusts got harder, more frequent and frenzied. “ _Love_  how tight you are, shit..”

“TJ, TJ come on, please..” Your voice had taken on a high whimper and you knew that you were so close that you could taste it. Your head ached and your lungs burned; were you even still breathing? TJ’s fingers moved down to quickly rub at your clit as he moved his hips so that he was rubbing against your spot, over and over again. You let out a high pitched moan of his name, and then you were spiraling down, feeling the tension snap in your spine as your climax washed over you.

You could feel your walls clenching and unclenching around TJ’s cock as he let out a muffled moan into your shoulder, spilling himself into the condom that he had pushed on ahead of time. His hips lazily rolled through it until he stilled, your walls feeling entirely too tight and sensitive but the idea of TJ leaving them was too much in that moment.

Lifting his head, he placed a slow, chaste kiss on your lips that left you even more breathless, a dazed look in your eyes as he carefully pulled out of you. He moved off of the bed and you watched as he walked into the bathroom to dispose of the condom, your head feeling strange and fuzzy, but fully content. You swallowed thickly, carefully sitting up the best you could. You felt sore and achy in all the right places, and a slight smile slipped onto your features as TJ made his way back.

He sent you the same smile, his feeling and looking just as worn out as yours had. Climbing into bed once more, he moved the covers back before he pulled you flush to his body, pressing a kiss to your neck.

You wanted to say more, wanted to sort this out. But there were no words; you couldn’t find them and the promise of a good nights sleep was lingering in the back of your mind. You could already feel his breath evening out behind you, and with a soft noise, you allowed yourself to follow him into the promise of sleep.

* * *

Sunlight poured into the rather large home, the bedroom coming to light at almost eight o'clock on the dot. It was an annoying trait, your body’s ability to sit there and wake up at almost the same time every single day, no matter what. Your eyes slowly blinked, moving into focus as the sunlight made your head ache for a moment. Soft snores came from your side as you carefully sat up, holding the sheets up to your chest. TJ’s body was pressed into the mattress, his face nuzzled into the pillow and a peaceful look on his features. Smiling a bit, you carefully inched out of the bed, afraid to disturb the club owner that for once looked so at peace; more than you had ever seen him.

Careful footsteps fell silently against the plush carpet as you glanced around for clothing. You grabbed your underwear set and then TJ’s dress shirt. It came down to mid thigh after you had buttoned it, and you decided that it was suitable to go and grab water from the kitchen – if you could find it.

Moving quietly through the halls, you weren’t sure on where you were going. It wasn’t a big place now that you were away from the stupor of the drugs, but there was enough of space that you weren’t sure where to go. It didn’t help that your mind had been so consumed with lust that you weren’t sure what was up from down the night before. You kept your head up though as you continued your journey, unsure of where it could be but determined.

You turned another corner, a smile slipping onto your features as you realized you had reached the kitchen. You paused in the doorway though, smile slipping as you stared in confusion.

In front of the counter where the coffee maker rested was a man, around TJ’s height and slightly bigger built from the back. A red Henley shirt adorned his torso, while a simple pair of black jeans slipped down his lower body, giving way to plain white socks. The biggest telltale that it wasn’t TJ somehow getting the jump on you was the near shoulder length hair that the man sported. Your eyebrows pulled together for a moment in confusion, your mouth unsure of what to say to what had been presented in front of you.

The man seemed to sense your presence though; his body tensed up and he barely turned his jaw towards his shoulder, revealing a fair amount of stubble. “Do you have clearance to even be here?”

“I um, TJ…” You trailed off a little uselessly, taken back by the way that he sounded so similar to TJ. The voice sounded a bit more weathered though, like he had seen things that TJ hadn’t. It wasn’t the undertones of fighting an addiction; it was the undertones of baggage that you couldn’t even begin to touch. You doubted anyone could.

“ _You’re_  TJ’s latest bed buddy?” The man’s voice held nothing but laughter now as he turned around, pressing his back into the counter with a cup of coffee in his hands. You were taken back by just how much his facial features looked like TJ’s – if you hadn’t known better you would have thought that TJ had been standing in front of you. But there was a very big difference that stood out now that his hands were in full view; a metal hand gripped the coffee cup.

“I see you’ve met James,” a groggy voice stated from behind you, and you turned quickly to see a very bed headed TJ Hammond standing behind you. A slight smile was settled onto his features as he stood there clad in only his boxers, no shame in his body as he allowed his eyes to sweep up your body. A soft growl escaped his lips before he pressed a light kiss behind your ear, murmuring against your skin. “You should wear my clothes more often – they look damn good on you.”

Your cheeks flushed as you bit down on your lip, lightly smacking at TJ as you pulled in a careful breath. TJ let out a chuckle before your eyes turned back towards James who was looking more bemused by the second. He could see the clear confusion on your face, but the slow workings of your mind to put it together in the early morning haze. “You’re…twins.”

“At your service,” TJ commented, grinning over his shoulder at you as he slammed a k-cup into the coffee maker. He turned so that his posture copied his brother’s, and you shook your head a bit. It was easy to see the differences when they were standing next to one another; besides the blaring metal hand that was still gripping the coffee cup, James looked much more uncomfortable with all the attention being on him. TJ was absolutely brimming with it, his elbow lightly nudging at his brother’s for a moment. “James served in the war. He doesn’t get a lot of pride and attention for it, which is actually really annoying. We’ve never been the two shining boys of the family though.”

“How…” You quickly stopped your train of thought, the thought of being entirely too rude falling through your body at the last second. James’ eyebrow cocked up for a moment before his eyes followed yours down to his hand. Clearing his throat a bit, he allowed the red shirt to slip over his hand a bit more.

“I was on a mission and took a pretty hard fall. They couldn’t save it, and it was some new funding. It took some getting used to. I mostly don’t realize it’s even there now,” James took a quick sip of his coffee cup before he set it down on the counter. “Only when people look at it like you are.”

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to. I just, I was taken by surprise –“

“Bucky, lay off of her would you?” TJ lightly nudged at his brother, annoyance clear in his voice as he shook his head. “That’s no way to treat a guest that I brought for both of us. Keep up that attitude and she’s not going to want to see what those fingers can do.” His eyes caught yours for a moment, an eyebrow arching in question. Your own arched as James coughed awkwardly into his shoulder. “Oh, and call him Bucky. James is far to formal for him.”

Bucky shot a look at TJ but said nothing, instead opting to smooth out the edge of his shirt in utter nerves. It began to click in your mind what TJ was talking about and you couldn’t help but laugh. How had you would up in such a strange situation? TJ shot you a look and stuck his tongue out, and you grinned, wrapping your arms around his neck before pressing a deep kiss against his lips. You felt him tense underneath you, his fingers going to your waist and pulling you flush against his body.

Your body reacted immediately, a smile slipping onto your features as you felt your mind easily go back to the night before. His nose nudged at yours for a moment before he pulled back, his eyes glancing over at Bucky for a moment before bringing them back to yours. “I think he needs some attention, don’t you?” TJ’s  fingers ran along your cheek, your eyes fluttering for a moment, before you nodded.

Moving over towards Bucky, you gave him a smirk before your lips connected with his. Bucky’s kiss was different; it was commanding and he easily gripped at the back of your hair. His tongue pushed into your mouth with pure dominance, his stubble lightly scratching at your skin as your breath hitched. Your fingers moved their way along the button of his jeans, carefully letting your eyes meet his. Bucky’s were full blown with lust, a commanding nature in him that had your stomach fluttering. “You going to get on your knees like a good girl?”

TJ smirked as he watched you shiver, your fingers running through your hair for a moment while you tried to compose yourself. “He’s a hair puller, I hope you know.”

You shot TJ a look before Bucky’s hands were on your shoulders, giving you firm pressure that had you brought to the situation once more. Nodding, you went down to your knees, tugging down the jeans as you went. Biting your lip as you realized Bucky had forgone the boxers, your eyes glanced up at him. Bucky’s fingers ran through your hair, nudging your head lightly.

You leaned forward, your hand lightly stroking his half hard cock, your heart leaping in your chest for a moment. You took in the full size of him before you allowed your tongue to run up the underside of his shaft, a moan slipping from your lips at the same time it left Bucky’s. Smirking, you took his tip in your mouth, sucking softly and allowing the bobbing of your head to be shallow. You were a sucker for teasing and Bucky’s moans were music to your ears. Your tongue lightly lapped at his slit, pushing in slightly for a moment and hearing the hiss of a swear leaving the soldier’s lips before his hand tugged your hair roughly.

You gasped, a loud moan slipping out around him at the gesture. Your eyes flickered open for a moment, glancing over at TJ who’s eyes were growing dark at the scene before him. Allowing your eyes to shut, you took Bucky in until you could feel him at the back of your throat, tears pricking at your eyes but you held it down. You pulled back before going down once more, reaching over aimlessly and grabbing TJ’s hand and pulling him closer. Your hand closed around his cock, pumping in time to the bobbing of your head as you took Bucky deeper and deeper each time until you were feeling him hot and heavy against your tongue and the back of your throat.

His hands were buried in your hair, encouraging your every movement as you moaned around them shamelessly. TJ moaned your name softly, his fingers lightly running along your jaw as he rocked his hips up into your hand. The sensation of both of them around you had your head spinning, your mouth working more feverishly as you felt the ache in your jaw. Bucky was thrusting up now, fucking into your mouth and you were letting him. Soft praises fell from his mouth before his hips stuttered, and you loosened your jaw as you felt him spill into your mouth, hot as it moved down your throat and he slipped back against the counter.

Pulling back from Bucky carefully, you wiped at the edge of the mouth, your hand falling from TJ’s cock as you did so. TJ let out a complaining whine, lightly tugging you up from the floor and onto the counter. The brief moment of vertigo had your head spinning and you couldn’t help but laughing at that fact. TJ grinned, kissing you hard and letting his palms run up the insides of your thighs. They were warm and inviting, and easily you allowed him to spread you open.

A colder hand replaced TJ’s and a soft gasp left your lips. Your eyes flew open to see Bucky smirking, his metal fingers slowly stroking your clit before dipping down and gathering your wetness against his fingers before spreading it back up once more. You could feel the contrast of hot and cold and your head leaned back against the cupboard. It felt amazing and you couldn’t help but moan out loudly. “You like that princess?”

Shivering, your eyes dazedly looked over at him before he slowly slid a single finger into you, your hips arching at the feeling. It was a heavier pressure, something that practically had your body crying out for more immediately. It was a satisfying feeling, and your hand reached out, grabbing for TJ once more as you wrapped your hand back around his cock. TJ let out a soft noise as he pressed his face against your shoulder, watching as you took in Bucky’s fingers without much effort. “You’re doing so good babe, look at your tight little pussy taking those like it’s nothing…”

“More, c'mon…” You rocked your hips up and Bucky took the hint right away, sliding another finger in you and curling them. You let out a loud moan, your back arching as your strokes on TJ’s cock quickened. Your heart was pounding hard in your chest as you felt the familiar heat beginning to build in your body. Bucky merely smirked, feeling you clench around him. He increased the speed of his thrusts, his opposite hand slipping down to quickly rub at your clit. The movements were entirely too much and you gasped loudly, gripping hard at Bucky’s hair with your free hand, your climax washing over you fast and hard.

Your hand squeezed hard at TJ’s cock, his loud moan falling into sync with your own as he came hard against your hand and thigh, his body slumping against yours for a minute. Bucky was still, his hand lightly drawing circles on your clit to help you ride it out still. Dazedly, your head pressed its way into Bucky’s shoulder, feeling the warmth of his regular shoulder seep through his shirt. Letting out a soft sigh as he carefully tugged his fingers free from you, you watched as he sucked your wetness from the cold metal.

Your walls gave a slight clench at the sight, but your eyes and body already felt entirely too heavy. TJ chuckled at your side, pressing a kiss against your temple before he glanced over at Bucky, who looked more at ease now. You gave him a slight smile, your hand squeezing Bucky’s in reassurance as he glanced over you with care. Once he was satisfied, he nodded his head and sheepishly tugged his pants back up, rubbing at the back of his neck before he ran his fingers through his hair.

“So, we’re totally ordering some breakfast, right? I’m starving.” TJ sent Bucky a pout and the twin groaned, reaching over to kiss you lightly before he moved to snatch a menu from the drawer. TJ busied himself with wiping your thigh off with a sheepish grin, his lips coming up to connect with yours once more.

“This is the last time you interrupt my breakfast plans, TJ.”

“You weren’t complaining a minute ago, you know.”

You groaned, swatting at TJ’s body as the twins exchanged their own banter and secret smiles. You pressed your face to TJ’s shoulder, your eyes feeling heavy as the promise of a solid breakfast slipped through your thoughts. It wasn’t often that you actually ate it; you weren’t much of a breakfast person if you were honest.

TJ’s lips connected with your slightly damp forehead, a smile on his face as he rubbed your side. “Breakfast’ll be up in about fifteen. You can catch a quick snooze if you want to.”

You shot TJ a grateful look, burying your face deep in his neck and welcoming his scent and the darkness that he provided. You ached everywhere, and the thought of sleep, even for just fifteen minutes, was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

You felt yourself fading in and out of it as the twins bickered back and forth, a smile settled onto your features at how simple and normal the situation seemed. It felt like home, and you tried to tell yourself that you couldn’t get used to it, even if you knew deep down you absolutely could. The warmth of TJ and the cold edges that Bucky provided was a contrast that you wanted to take on every day.

But that was a thought for later; for now, you were content breathing in TJ’s scent and fading out once again to the argument of which was better; a club or a calm dancing center.


End file.
